


Worse: New Crisis on Infinite Earths (rewritten)

by KarmaZach



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), No Ordinary Family, Noelle (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kryptonian Ruby Arias, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Noelle Kringle needs a hug, Ruby Arias has superpower, Samantha "Sam" Arias Has Powers, Worldkiller Ruby Arias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach
Summary: Someone has kidnapped Mary Hamilton and alot of other people.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luther, Kara Danvers/Lena Luther, Mary Hamilton & Samantha "Sam" Arias, Noelle Kringle & Kara Danvers, Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Stephanie Harrison & Ruby Arias
Kudos: 4





	1. the Room

Somewhere on the Darker Side of Multiverse:

Mary Hamilton, woke-up or more accurately came to in a large room. She saw a lot of people in the room with her. Everyone in the room had been fitted with a mechanized collar with pulsing blue lights. She recognized a few people. Ryan, and Luke were there. Along with Alice, and Parker. 

Raising up her gaze a little bit she saw a window low enough to peer out of. However, before she could start for it she heard footsteps approaching. She laid down and shot her eyes. She heard a door open then a man and woman talking. The man ensured the woman that someone here would provide entertainment in the arena against Reign. The woman made it clear that it better happen, or else. 

Mary waited five minutes after she heard the man and woman leave and the door close to resume to exploration of the room and its inhabitants. Also, she had to look out the window. 

Under the window a black hired woman slept, some distance away was someone who could only be her identical twin sister. In order to get to the window Mary would have to wake the woman. She shook the woman gently. The woman woke-up and started asking questions.

“Who are you? Where am I? Did I hurt anyone?”

“To answer your first question. My name is Mary Hamilton, and I’m a doctor. The answer to your second question is I don’t, know. And finally, I don’t think so.”

“Thank you, Dr. Hamilton. Wait, I don’t have my powers!”

“Your, powers?”

“I’ll explain later. Right now, I need to tell my daughter.”

“What? Who are you?”

“I’m apologize for rudeness, my name is Sam Arias.”

The two women embraced, then Sam went to wake a teenage girl. 


	2. Enter Jim Powell

The first thing Ruby saw when she woke-up was her mother. She stood and looked around the room that they were in. She saw a woman trying to boost herself up to a window.

“Mom, should we help her?”

“Who?”

“The woman, at the window.”

“Yes, come on.”

Sam led her daughter over and introduced them. Then ask an amazingly simple question to her daughter.

“My shoulders, or yours?”

“What, why?”

“I don’t have my powers. Do you have, yours sweetheart?”

“Wow, mom, that’s your dream come true.”

At this point, Mary felt she had to interrupt.

“What is all this about powers!?”

“Oh, my mom is Kryptonian.”

“Huh???”

“Mine, come on Doctor Hamilton, climb up.”

So, Mary climbed onto Ruby’s shoulders and looked out the window. It was a disappointment. She saw nothing to help determine where they were. 

+++++

Jim Powell woke up and looked around. He found his wife and kids sleeping. So were George and Kate. He noticed some women by the window. He figured the women would have valuable information like where they were. So, he went over to them. 

“Hello, ladies allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jim Powell, and I’m with the police.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, more starching the truth; he did work for the ‘Pacific Bay Police Department’ even if was just a skitch artist. However, he felt that this situation called for the truth to be starched, besides he needed information. 

“Hello Jim, I’m Sam, this is my daughter Ruby and the woman on her shoulders is Dr. Mary.”

Mary hopped down and shook her head. 

“In case you’re wondering the answer is nothing, I saw nothing.”

Jim looked at those sleeping nearby. Something or someone had been busy kidnapping all these people. He could not remember who grabbed him. Which didn’t mean the same applied to everyone. 

“Let’s review what we know so far. 1) We are in a large room. 2) Everyone except the four of us is asleep. So, my question is this. What is the last thing each of us remembers before waking up here? I’ll go first. I was eating supper with my family.”

“I was at swim practice. In the water.”

“While that explains the bathing suit. I was at my clinic.”

“I was at the grocery store.”

Sam’s eyes grew big as she saw her friend Lena coming over.

“Sam, Ruby how are you?”

Sam introduced everyone. Then Mary remembered what she heard.

“I know something about our captors.”

“What?”

“They want us to fight someone named, Reign.”

“What, no, that BITCH is dead. I saw demons take her back to Hell, where she belongs!”


	3. Surprises

When Kara Danvers woke-up the first thing she did was to wake up Lena. In response, Lena kissed her. To Kara’s surprise, her natural reaction was to return the kiss. Lena saw Sam and Ruby talking to man and woman and went over to them. While Kara went to comfort a woman crying. The ‘Cat Co’ reporter put her hand on the woman’s shoulder and asked.  
  
“What’s wrong miss?” “All my family, friends, and my whole world is gone.”

“Believe it or not I, understand your pain.”

“You, do? How? Who are you?”

“Yes. It, happened to me when I was 13. And my name is Kara. What’s yours?”

“Noelle, my name is Noelle.”

Noelle stood turned and embraced Kara. 

+++++

Yuda Kal lounged lazily in a chair, as the Wizard Juru walked around the room. 

“My Lady the sacrifices for our reborn Worldkillers are wakening up.”

“This time wizard your so-called children will not screw things up.”

A quivering bloody nearly dead woman tried to speak. Yuda Kal turned and addressed the bloody mess of a woman.

“You failed me, Selena, you stole and give Reign the body of a daughter of the House of Rao/El. So, she could never win. Now you will not fail me. Now you will die.”

+++++

Stephanie Harrison, woke-up looked around, and found Ruby Arias. She had to laugh as she thought.

‘Of course, Ruby is here, and of course, she looks amazing. I want to kiss her.’

Ever since Ruby Arias punched her in the face Stephanie Harrison, had a crush on her. So, she walked over. She was surprised to see Ms. Arias a.k.a. Ruby’s mom. Stephanie saw no one from her own family. 

Ruby looked even more beautiful up-close. Stephanie was shocked to find Ruby was talking to her.

“Stephanie?”

“Huh? What?”

“Stephanie, it’s Ruby Arias.”

“She is so sexy hot. She once punched me in the face.”

Stephanie realized she said it out loud and was embarrassed. When she realized she said it in front of Ruby she was totally humiliated. 

“We can talk about your crush on me later. Right now, we have bigger problems.”

+++++

Yuda Kal and Juru walked in front of several large vats. In each was a humanoid female, suspended in a liquid. Each vat was labeled with the name of its occupant. One was not supposed to be there, one could ruin everything. It was labeled ‘Leslie Willis.’

+++++

When Kara and Noelle joined everyone at the window Lena decided to tell Sam about her discovery however, she needed permission first.

“Sam, I have to tell you something, but first I need to talk to Kara.”

Lena then took Kara aside.

“Lena, why do you need to talk to me before Sam?”

“Because you’re part of it, Supergirl. In fact, a big part.”

“Just, tell her whatever it is Lena.”

Kara and Lena then rejoined the group.

“Sam you have a sister.”

“That’s impossible, Lena. She can’t be.”

“She is Sam,”


	4. 2 for 1

As Sam was trying to process what Lena just told her everyone else woke up. There was a lot of confusion. Before total panic could set in, Juru entered. He raised a gun and fired off four shots. Which got the addition of everyone in the room, they all turned to face him. It was then that Yuda Kal entered. As she entered henchmen dressed in all black ran in and placed themselves among the crowd.

That is when Mary noticed the collars that everyone wore for the first time. Everyone else noticed them too. They were thin about an inch wide and had lights. The henchmen were busy scanning the collars. As they worked, large score boards appeared on all the walls. 

Yuda Kal addressed the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen know that I am Yuda Kal, the Great. Your Mistress, your Queen. You will when the time comes fight in my arena. Face my champions in combat to the death. Any questions?”

Someone asked.

“If we refuse?”

The person to their right, and the person to their left were violently killed. The whole was shown on the score board, for all to see. 

“Dose that answer your question? For every person who refuses to fight when it is their turn two random people shall die instead.”

The score broad went black. Then brackets filled it.

Round 1) Reign and Overgirl vs. Jim Powell, George St. Cloud, and Stephanie Harrison. 

+++++

Yuda Kal was not pleased that only one of worldkillers was ready. The unwanted vat was taking to much power. The three sacrifices in the arena would speed up the arrival of Purity and Pestilence. Juru made a sign that the arena was ready. 

+++++

Jim Powell, George St. Cloud, and Stephanie Harrison were taken to a cell to wait. Sometime later they were led to a platform and raised up into the arena. Five minutes Reign killed Jim in a most brutal fashion. George and Stephanie decided to spit up.

+++++

The vat labeled ‘Leslie Willis’ opened. It was time to go to work. Scanning a live video feed of the crowd she found her target. A teenage girl. She also saw Kara Supergirl Danvers sitting right next to the girl. However, the bargain she made for a second chance at could only be kept by freeing the girl. After that she was free to do as she liked. 

+++++

Both George and Stephanie found themselves hiding in the same tunnel. 

“Holy shit both have laser eyes!”

“Heat vision.”

George would have argued a little more, had not Overgirl busted in and took Stephanie. The Schutzstaffel officer took the helpless teenager and shot straight up into the sky.


	5. Stephanie or Reign

Overgirl stopped at the maximum height for skydiving (without the need for extra oxygen) and let Stephanie go. Stephanie closed her eyes in fear. 

+++++

Leslie Willis knew time was short, she missed her powers. The voice of the one who sent her back.

“Free the girl, free yourself.”

She stepped in front of Ruby and Kara. Kara was shocked to see Leslie Willis, alive.

“Livewire, free me.”

“Sorry, Danvers, I have to free the kid.”

“My name is Ruby, and I have one question.”

“Just, on

“Yes. Why me”

Leslie did not answer, she just smiled and ripped off Ruby’s collar. As she did so a massive electrical charge hit her, and she fell to the ground in pain. Ruby saw Overgirl drop, Stephanie, and Reign closing in on George. Ruby was free. The first thing Ruby did was to turn her fingernails into talons. Then she freed her mom.

A upon being freed Sam felt her powers return. She looked at Ruby.

“Sweetheart, do want to take Stephanie or Reign?”

“I’ll take Stephanie, you take Reign.”

Sam looked at Reign and saw her power level. 

“Reign only has one-third, of her power.”

“Oh shit, that means…”

“That Purity and Pestilence are nearby. I know.”

Then Sam jumped into the arena while Ruby took flight.

+++++

Stephanie felt a gentle bump. Then she was no longer falling, instead, she was still. She opened her and saw two things that made absolutely no sense to her. Frist the ground was still far below her. The second was Ruby Arias was holding her. 

+++++

Livewire felt her powers restored. She stood up and freed Kara.

“Thank you, Livewire.”

“Make you a deal Supergirl, you save those two girls from NAZI-you, and I will free the people.”


End file.
